Eric/in the trees
Here's when Alan, Willy, and Scootaloo get rescued by Eric and going back into the trees go in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle visit Jurassic Park III. then cuts back to Alan who peaks from some trees and it shows no signs of raptors anywhere Alan: panting they prepare to go over the tree, a male Velociraptor appears Velociraptor: SCREECH!!!! Willy, and Scootaloo back up as the Raptor hops onto the tree and hops forward to Alan, Willy, and Scootaloo as the pack comes up and surrounds them, including the Alpha female and her mate, as Willy takes out his pistol Alan: gasps Willy: Scootaloo in his arms, and shields her they heard a sound as a gas grenade flies in and lands right in front of the raptors as another gas grenade flies in and lands as the raptors hiss and screech, as Alan coughs. And soon the raptors flee from Alan, Willy, and Scootaloo as Eric runs up and he grabs Alan, and takes him, Willy and Scootaloo from the gas as Eric lets go of him and runs Alan: coughing Wait! Scootaloo: Yeah, wait up! it cuts to a tank being opened up as Eric enters it, as does Alan, Willy, and Scootaloo as Eric turns on a lamp Alan: coughing Thanks. Thanks a lot Eric. Eric: You know who I am? Scootaloo: Yeah. Your parents are here on the island. And they're looking for you. Eric: Together? Willy: Yeah, together. Eric: That's not good. They don't do so well together. Alan: You'd be surprised what people can do... ...when they have to. he speaks Eric looks up and sees the light going out, and he replaces it with another lamp by turning it on as Alan coughs Eric: You're Alan Grant. What are you doing here? Alan: You're parents, uhh..... invited us along. coughs it cuts to Alan eating food out of can, as Eric walks up by holding a box and he takes out a Crunch bar and eats it Eric: I read both of your books. I like the first one more. Before you were on the island. You liked dinosaurs back then. Alan: Well, back then they haven't tried to eat me yet. Eric: When InGen cleared out, they left a lot of stuff behind. Alan: Any weapons? Eric: No, and I just used the last of the gas grenades. Alan: And we appreciate that. Alan coughs, he picks up a bottle with yellow liquid in it Willy: What's this? Eric: Be careful with that. T-Rex. It scares some of the smaller ones away, but it attracts one really big one with a fin. Alan: This is T-Rex pee? Eric: nods Scootaloo: Where'd you get it? Eric: You don't wanna know. Alan: puts the bottle down Eric: Dessert? Alan a Crunch bar Alan: Sure. Eric, I have to tell you, I'm astonished you've lasted eight weeks on this island. Eric: Is that all it's been? Alan: Well, you are alive and that's the important thing. Thanks to you, that's one thing we have in common. Did you read Malcolm's book? Eric: Yeah. Willy: What'd you think of it? Eric: I-I don't know. I mean.... It was kind of preachy. And-- and too much chaos, everything is chaos. It seemed like he was high on himself. Alan: Well, that's two things that we have in common. Eric eats his crunch bar and wipes his face, he hears chattering outside Eric: Listen. Scootaloo: What is it? Eric: Compies! Willy: Oh, great! Eric closes the tank, it shows a pack of Compies eating a swarm of flies Billy: Alan! cuts back to the group one the trees Billy: Alan! ALAN!!!! Fluttershy: WILLY!!! WILLY!! Rainbow: SCOOTS!!! SQUIRT!!! Duncan: (whistles) Scootaloo! WHERE ARE YOU?! Mako: I can't believe this happened again! Rheneas: Well, it's better for Scootaloo to be with Willy rather than one of the tourists. Sharky: Very true, Willy's got skills. Nothing could possibly get past that whale. it fades to a herd of Ankylosaurus eating vegetation under the group as it cuts back to them on the trees Paul: No matter how this turns out... it wasn't your fault. Eric's always been a strong-willed kid. Always. Then you throw someone like Ben Hildebrand into the mix... and... well.... Amanda: Well, what? Paul: Well, all I'm saying is, it's not your fault. Amanda: No. If he'd been with you, he'd be completely safe. You drive five miles under the speed limit, Paul. And I've totaled three cars in three years. Paul: Well, not three. The Buick wasn't really totaled. I just said it was; because I wanted to get the S.U.V. Amanda: I am so sorry that you have to be here. Paul: I'm not. turns to Paul and smiles Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes